A Man's Local Pub
by Mamajules12
Summary: Inspired by the drabble prompt Pub. Jean has to visit Christopher's favorite pub to collect Lucien, stirring up emotions Jean rather not revisit.


**This** **idea** **came** **from** **the Tumblr Drabble prompt pub. The inspiration was too big to be contained to a minimal word count so here is a one shot fic instead. **

Jean steps off the tram in front of Buck's Head Hotel. She hates this place and what is represents in her history. Breathing deeply to steady her nerves she makes her way to the doors. Inside she knows she will find him. They are always inside, drinks in hand, laughing with the boys not a care in the world. Or is it too many cares that they can not face so they drink them away? It is one of the things she will never fully understand about the men in her life.

She hasn't crossed this threshold in twenty years. It is through these doors that she found Christopher on more than one occasion. Where she had found him the night after he enlisted, to afraid to come home to tell her what he had done. It is where she was called to collect him the night before he left town for some foreign land, drowning his fears with the other soldiers.

Behind the bar an elderly man is pouring a pint, looking up he gives a perturbed look at a refined woman in his establishment, then recognition. "Mrs. Beazley, it has been a very long time since I've seen you. What can I do for you?"

"It's Mrs. Blake now, Ian. I'm looking for my husband." He gives a knowing nod towards the back corner of the room.

She hears his laugh before seeing the silhouette of his broad frame, his back towards her. She reaches for him through the smoke filled air. When he turns his eyes light up not seeing the folly in her presence.

"Bill told me I would find you here." She finds her throat tight, willing the words to come out. "I need you to come home."

He reads his wife well today, much to her relief. "Excuse me gentlemen, my wife needs me." She looks to the men Lucien has been talking to and thinks the term gentlemen is a bit kind.

"Jean, what's wrong? You want a drink?"

"No, not here. Never here Lucien. Please, promise me never here."

"Darling you know I'm only here because of the case."

She nods, remembering why she went looking for him to begin with. "There's been another murder. Allan Kramer, your suspect. Matthew needs you."

Stepping back into the light of day, the afternoon sun a welcome relief to Jean. Lucien watches his wife gather her composer before heading to the car. Lucien catches up to her. "You going to tell me what that was about?"

"Someday. If you really want to know."

"But not today?"

"No, not today, Lucien." She puts her hand deep into his pants pocket and pulls out the keys. "I'll drive."

Lucien has the good sense not to argue his sobriety with her. He notices her knuckles, white from clenching the steering wheel tightly. He starts to say something and thinks better of it. He sits in silence thinking of what he possible did to upset his Jean. Upset her enough that cold silence is worse than any scolding can be.

"Jean?"

"I told Matthew I would bring you to the crime scene when I found you."

"Right."

The heavy police presence, tells them that they are in the correct place. Jean pulls the car close to where she sees Matthew speaking to a young constable. He sees Jean behind the wheel, shaking his head in disgust, thinking Lucien must be too inebriated to drive. One word from Jean and he will kick Lucien's ass.

Lucien leans over to give his wife a kiss that he is uncertain she will take. Much to his relief she leans into him. "I don't know when I'll be home."

"I know."

Matthew makes his way to the driver's side, knocking on the window for Jean to open it. "Is he drunk?"

"Drunk? No, so get him home that way Matthew.

It was well past midnight when Lucien and Matthew got home. Each retreating to their bedroom with barely a mumble of _goodnight._ As quiet as he can be Lucien sheds his clothes and climbs into bed, sliding in as close to Jean as possible wrapping an arm around her middle.

She turns to face him, rubbing her fingers through his beard. "Did I wake you?"

He feels her shake her head under his chin. "I was waiting for you. Did you catch the killer?"

"Yes. It was Allan Kramer who killed Adele."

"But I thought he was killed also?"

"He was by his father. Seems old man Kramer found out what his son had done and had it out with him. Ended up hitting over the head with cricket bat. Didn't mean to kill him."

"How awful! Lucien, I feel I owe you an explanation about today. You know how you say every man has a favorite watering hole. Well, The Buck's Head was the Beazley men's favorite."

"Ahh, of course. I had no idea darling."

"No, you wouldn't. It's not a place I ever thought I would have to see again." He can feel Jean's arms tighten around him as he too holds her tighter.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" He asks, uncertain if he wants to know the pain her first husband may have caused her; if all her care in tending to his drunken ways, her frustration in him when he turns to the bottle is from her experiences with Christopher.

He can feel Jean's mind struggling with the question. Barely loud enough for him to hear she answers him as she shakes her head. "It is in the past, so very long ago. Just hold me Lucien."

"Jean, What time is my first appointment this afternoon?"

"Not until 1, Mrs. Pierce. Why?"

"I think I'm going to run the new prescription out to Mrs. Daly since it's so difficult for her to get here. I'll be back in time for a bite to eat before my 1:00. You have anything pressing to do today?"

"Just my garden, which has been sorely neglected the past couple weeks. I thought I would make a casserole with the leftover chook since Matthew won't be home this evening. Are you going to the club this evening? You haven't been in awhile?"

"Sounds delicious. No, I much rather spend it with you." He pulls her into deep kiss before heading out the door.

Lucien is done at the Daly house in record time. Much to Mrs. Daly disappointment Lucien declines her offer of a cuppa and warm fruitcake. He pulls up to The Buck Head Hotel with just enough time to make a couple of inquiries before he needs to be home.

The door is open but the place is empty. He startles as he hears a gruff voice. "We're not open yet."

"Do beg your pardon. I was here last week. I'm Dr. Lucien Blake."

"I remember you. Your Mrs. Beazley's new husband."

"Yes. Actually that's why I'm here. She mentioned that her husband, first husband, Christopher frequented this establishment. Did he come here often?"

"No and yes. He would come here in spurts. It seems he was a drown your troubles kind of man so when things were bad he was here, good, I didn't see him. He was an alright bloke for the most part. Never used the upstairs if you know what I mean. Made me promise to always call someone to get him home." Lucien gave a knowing nod, grateful for that knowledge.

"What is it?" Lucien can feel that the man has more to share.

Ian gives a shuffle behind the bar, uncertain if it his story to tell. "I remember the last time he was here. He was leaving the next day. Joined up, you know. He got so smashed. In my line of work I've seen just about everything. Most wives come in yelling, crying, or tearing things up but I'll never forget the look on her face coming in here to bring his sorry ass home. I don't think I ever saw a woman hold her head so high and yet the eyes were shattered. The two young boys waiting by the door. Well, I heard he never made it home. Never thought I would see her again." he shakes his head clearing out the memory. "Can I pour you a cold one?"

"No, Ian. I made a promise. I need to go home."

"Next time then."

"Ta but there won't be a next time."

Lucien starts for the door when the old barman calls out to him. "Doctor, you do right by her I hope?"

"I try my best. Always try my best for her."


End file.
